


One-shots

by deathtrap



Category: Black Butler, Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtrap/pseuds/deathtrap
Summary: Unknown Killer and Dark Shadows are one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

Elena's P.O.V.

"Why does there always have to be a new one?" I sighed, opening reports of some possible new recruits for Slender. I thought It'd just be fine with the few proxies we have now. But no, apparently he requires more. "And I have to look through them myself." Grabbing a pen and paper, rating skills, looks, fitness... etc. According to what would benefit Him.

There were only two or three that would have some potential, the only problem is that they are still young and are not the right age for him to take until they were older where it wouldn’t stir up as many problems compared to if he would take them now. I'll have to tell him he needs to watch them for a while.

**

Claire's P.O.V.

"Very well, I'll clean my Rifle." I nod to myself at the Whisper's request. Stepping into my room for the day, I walked over to my cleaning supplies and set to work, taking my Rifle apart, cleaning it and putting it back together. It took some time but before I knew it I was finished with the easy task. I stared at my finished Rifle, waiting for anything the Whispers wanted. "If that is all, I wanted to find my next home tonight." I don't get a response, I nod and slip my Sniper Rifle onto my back and travel through the shadows towards my next home.

**

Elena's P.O.V.

I knocked on Slender’s door. He answered I stepped into the room to give him my opinion about some of the people I was looking at. I talked to him about why I thought he should wait before collecting them.

**

Claire's P.OV.

"Please, don't. Just take our stuff not our lives." the current owners of my new house pleaded.  
"Joe Tanner, you should know when a shadow comes to life anyone in the shadow's path gets obliterated."  
His wife Elise throws a knife at me.  
I step into a shadow allowing myself to become one with the shadows, to keep myself from getting hurt by the attack.  
I pick the knife up with the use of the shadows and dismember them, their screams erupting into the night.

**

Elena's P.O.V.

 

After our talk, I stood up from the chair and returned to my room. Dinner was approaching and that meant everyone would be down soon. I usually kept to myself, which meant I never really ate with them. I think the only person I really got along within the mansion was Eyeless. He was tolerable and liked to keep quiet and wasn't as annoying as everyone else.

I sighed and figured I’d talk to him. I had a slight crush on him a little too, but I still just thought of him as a friend.

**

 

Claire's P.O.V.

I stared down at the bloody mess of what was once Joe and Elise Tanner.  
I snapped to attention as the Whispers, made themselves known to me.  
"Understood."

I walked into a small bedroom, to think how far I'd come.  
I sat crossed legged in the center of the room, I closed my eyes, listened to the silence and thought.

**

 

Elena's P.O.V.

I got off my bed, left my door closed and walked out of my room, making my way to Eyeless's room.

His room was basically way down the long hallway, so it took me a few minutes to finally reach his door. I knock on his door lightly, waiting for a reply.

"Come in," spoke a voice from within the room. 

I twisted the doorknob and opened the door, closing it behind me as Eyeless liked his privacy. "You busy? If you are, I can come back later." I said in an awkward manner, silently cursing myself for acting this way in front of him.

"No, I was just wrapping up. What do you need?" he asked.

"Oh, just didn't know if you wanted to hang out or not. Been really bored today and everyone else is acting like a jackass." I stated thinking about Jeff, BEN, and Jane. 

"Sure, let me put my stuff away and then I'll join you," he said gesturing to the tools on a small table.

"Oh...oh okay, yeah sure, do you want any help or?" I asked, slightly getting flustered and awkward, again.

He paused. "Um...no I... I got it, thanks though..." he muttered. I watched as he turned around and rolled up a small bag of what looked to be sharpening tools, he grabbed the bag and set it inside his dresser, drawer. He turned around glancing over at me for a second, he walked over to his tool and slipped it into a small holster.

"Alright, where did you want to go?" he asked.

"Well, we can’t do much because of rules and stuff, but maybe we could go for a walk in the woods or something? Or we could go to my hideout cabin?" I suggested.

"...Okay, where do you want to go?" he asked again.

"I guess, we could go on a walk to the hideout?" I shrugged.

"Sure," he muttered taking a step forward.

"A... are you okay?" I asked, opening the door and walking out of his room. I didn’t know how to feel about him, but I’ve noticed my feelings have gotten stronger.

"...Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered back.

Great now I made him suspicious.

I cleared my throat and walked down the hall, heading downstairs into the living room where some of the guys were.

BEN noticed we were coming down the stairs and he whistled. "Looks like they might be getting it on soon."  
I glared at BEN, he just smirked and winked.

"What are you going on about BEN?" Eyeless asked frowning.

"Oh, just on how much Elena wants to ban..."

I tackled him to the ground and covered his mouth.

Jeff laughed as he glances at E.J. "How she wants what’s in your pants."

I looked over at Jeff. "Why do you ruin everything?" I got off of BEN and started walking out of the mansion.

"Don't you have better things to do than to make up stories about everyone in the household?"

I listened to E.J's words, I sighed in relief. He didn't believe them. 

E.J. appeared outside waiting for me.

"I hate them sometimes, I really do." I sighed and looked over to him, then back down.

He didn't reply, I led him down a small path towards my cabin.

I fiddled with my fingers a little as we were getting close to the building. I sighed and just glanced around.

"Something wrong?" he asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

Shit. I thought to myself. "Oh, um no I’m fine," I said pulling my long sleeve shirt down a bit so my hands would be covered in the sleeves.

".......Alright......." he stated.

I don't think he bought it.

"So... I don’t think I've ever brought you out here before." I stuttered trying in an attempt to make small talk.

"Yeah..." he mutters.

I nod. "So I guess it was a good idea to come here," I said as I saw the cabin come into view.

"...Uh-huh..." he hums.

I smile a little as the weight seemed to lift off a bit. I got out my key, from out of my hoodie pocket and went to the front door.

I unlock the door and open it. Inside there was a small living room where a tv stood on a wooden tv stand, a small couch, a chair to the corner, a kitchen behind the living room, and two bedrooms one on either side of the cabin and one bathroom. "So this is it."

"It's..." he started.

Oh no, please don't say it could use some decorating.

"Um, nice..." he finishes.

I mentally sighed in relief.

"Yeah, It's not much but It’s usually just me in here so I figured this is enough for me, though I do bring clothes and food here after collecting things on runs," I added as I sat down on a couch.

"Right... I didn't mean to offend you..." he mumbles turning around to face me.

"No no, It’s okay... um, are you hungry? I mean I don’t have any kidneys but." I said, wrapping myself in a nearby blanket.

"I'm fine..." he mutters. "I ate earlier..."

When? I mean dinner is happening right now, does he eat at a different time than anyone else does?

I nod. "Okay," I muttered laying back. "You can sit and do whatever if you want."

He nods and takes a seat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"So uh, how have you been lately?" I asked, trying to start something.

"Huh?" he asked looking up.

I giggled a little. "How have you been? I know you’ve been busy lately."

"Um, good?" he asks instead of saying.

I quirk an eyebrow up.

"I'm alright, how about you?" he tries again this time with more confidence than he had seconds ago.

I smile. "Eh, alright," I admitted.

"What have you been doing in your um... job here?" he asks abruptly.

"Well, this place is where I usually go to get away from the others, and the mansion. I usually do my job in the woods or whoever the person lives." I said.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant here as in this household... but that's fine..." he trails off.

"Hmm... well not much, mostly just try to relax, watch tv, read books, and paint." I trailed off.

"Yeah, um I have things to do... it was kind of you to show me your... uh... cabin, I have to go now," he stood up from the chair.

I nod. "Oh uh, okay, see ya whenever I get back I guess." I yawned and laid back down.

He nods. "Yeah, okay." he walks over to the door, opens it and closes it behind himself.

Oh no, what have I done?

I sighed, I felt like I made things worse. A few tears had wound their way down my face, I wiped them away annoyed at how pathetic I got whenever E.J. left.

**

Clarie's P.OV.

I bolted upright from my seated position. Growling at what the Whispers had told me. "How dare they," I mumbled to myself, upset.

A knock sounded on the open door grabbing my attention.

"Hey doll, why don’t you come out here and have some fun?" he laughs.

He's BEN huh? Alright, let's play.

I laughed maliciously. How dumb was he?

"Let's play a game if you can catch me without failure. You win," I grinned stepping into some shadows in the room.

BEN rolls his eyes. "I’m not even gonna bother," he said turning and walking away.

"Pathetic, and they said you were the most feared. I guess they were wrong..." I spoke a little too loudly, trying to get a rise out of the creepypasta.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd P.O.V.

Charisma followed Grell to the lunchroom in the reaper library and then went to sit alone.

Claire cocked her head to the side as the Whispers made themselves known to her. "I understand," she spoke startling some birds nearby.

Charisma ate her lunch as fast as she could to avoid Mr. Knox, her boss. He always came to see her and it was rather annoying because she didn't like how he dated too many girls.

Grell left before Charisma, standing on the roof and swinging his scythe and laughing.

Claire let herself become one with the nearby shadows, allowing herself to appear randomly wherever the shadows remained.

Grell hopped down after a bit, to go off on reaping duty again.

Claire stood on the edge of a shadow, peering out into the busy streets of London.

Grell roof hopped to a death scene of Mr. James and watched his record.

"What?" Claire asked pausing in her steps. She turned around and cast her eyes through the inky darkness. What was so important that I had to stop what I was doing and search for something red? She thought to herself.

Grell was squatting on the roof, holding his scythe to his chest and watching the record as it played.  
"Ugh, what a dull Record," he complained, slicing it.

"What's the name?" Claire asked the Whispers as she stepped out of the shadows.

Grell stood up to leave when he saw her, he held his scythe tighter. "Hello....?"

Claire froze as she realized her mistake. Why did I leave the shadows? She thought to herself as she glanced up and met green eyes.

He smiled like a nut and waved at her. "Can't you talk?"

"Your Grell Sutcliff correct?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes! I'm amazed I'm that well known," he said, not getting it.

"They did warn me, that weren't that bright..." she muttered.

"Who told you about me? I want to give them a hug!" he exclaimed lost in his own world.

"Not possible," she mumbled, all at once she straightened herself as the Whispers started telling her things.

He glanced at her after he fell out of his little fantasy. "Everything is possible for the Great Grell!"

"Because you're a Reaper? Or are you really that daft?" she asked knowing she wouldn't get a reply.

"He really is that daft," said a voice from below.

"Ooh, Bassy!" Grell shrieked.

"See what I mean? I'm sorry a lady such as yourself must see this disturbing sight." he continued.

Claire cocked her head to the side listening to the Whispers words.

Sebastian jumped up onto the roof and looked down at Claire with a smirk.

Grell wiggled and blew off like a train.

"The name you are going by is Sebastian Michaels, correct?" Claire asked already knowing the answer and ignoring his antics.

"Yes, that is the name my master gave to me. Who are you, Milady?" he asked, bowing.

"Claire Smith, but I doubt you know who I am," she paused as the Whispers spoke. "Wait, what do you mean, find something red?" she asked slipping up.

Grell wiggled, hugging his coat. Sebastian smirked, having blood staining his gloves.

 

Claire's eyes widened when she realized her mistake. How many mistakes will I make in one day? She thought to herself frowning.

 

"My apologies, I didn't mean to say anything," she stated.

Sebastian smirked, bowing again,

"Did you lose your meal again? Or has that not happened yet?" she asked cocking my head to the side.

"I didn't eat anyone, Madame," Sebastian replied.

"Ooohhhh...basssyyyyy" Grell cooed, pretending to be faint.

"I didn't say you did? They did," Claire answered being as vague as possible.

Sebastian smiled. "Who lost their meal?"

Claire frowned. For someone who thinks himself better than Grell sure acts a lot like him. 

Claire ignore's his question and turns to Grell. "The Shadows are willing to meet, whenever William is available," she relays what the Whispers told her.

"I don't understand..." Grell said after having her repeat because he wasn't paying attention.

"I am simply the messenger if you don't understand then we're all doomed...well those of us who are human..." she paused. "Tell William T. Spears that The Shadows are willing to meet, he should know who I'm referring to,"

"...Alright....." Grell said, still confused but leaving right away before he forgot.

Clare nods at Grell and turned fully to face the demon again.

Sebastian smiled in that way that tells you there's something sinister about him.

Clare didn't pay any attention to the demon in front of her as she listened to the Whispers commands, staring off, past the demon at nothing.

Sebastian glanced behind him.

"If that is all, I must be going..." she states smiling for the first time since the conversation started. "Where ever they want me to go..." she muttered the last part knowing he would still hear her.

He watched her intently.

She stepped back into a shadow dropping the smile from her face.

Sebastian Bowed, still keeping the fake smile up.

She let herself become one with the shadow and watched the demon before heading on her way.

He smiled, leaving the place back to the manor with a cat on his head.

Grell knocked on Will's office door.

"What is it?" Will called frowning.

"Some girl said to tell you about some shadows, William. I think a meeting of sorts? I forgot most of what she said, whoops" Grell confessed frowning.

"Where are they meeting?" Will asked pushing his glasses back onto his face as he stood up from his desk.

He shrugged. "No idea, she said a meeting place and you'd know where."

Will frowned as he thought of all the places to meet. Who was he meeting? He did not need this when they were this backed up. 

Grell played with his hair.

"Thank you for telling me, Grell go get Charisma. I will require her help," Will ordered.

He nodded, finding Charisma and telling Ronald to go away because 'William needed Aleks.' she followed Grell back to Will's office, Charisma looked at him, tilting her head in confusion.

"Charisma, I have to go meet with someone somewhere. I need you to accompany me for we are already understaffed and this meeting will without a doubt give us over time." Will stated fixing his glasses, it was something he did when he was annoyed.

Charisma pushed up her glasses and brushed her hair out of her eyes, nodding. "Where are we going, sir?"

"I would know if Grell told me, seeing as he forgot we'll have to search all the alleyways and rooftops," Will replied annoyed at the red-haired male.

Charisma nodded, visibly getting ticked off and trying not to show it.  
She waited to leave.

Will left his office and headed towards the first location.

Charisma ran after him, asking him if she could use her wolf form because it saved energy and was more efficient at running. "Plus it's dark out, no one's gonna see me, sir"

"Very well," Will answered, continuing on his way.

Charisma smiled happily and turned to the form, being much quieter and faster.

Claire sat on the roof she met Grell and the demon on enjoying the feeling of shadows.

Will searched through an alleyway, finding nothing and no one he continued to the next location.

Charisma stopped for a moment to sniff the wind, she barked loudly and that was dumb to do, but it got his attention.

Will paused in his steps, he turned around and faced the wolf.

Claire allowed herself to be seen, obeying the Whispers orders.

Charisma barked again, running in a circle and hopping to another roof and barking.

Will followed, hoping the meeting would end faster than he expected it too. He just needed to get through it first.

Claire glanced up at the barking. Why was there a wolf on the roof? She asked herself.

Charisma saw Claire and jumped off the roof to the next one but mistakes happen because Charisma's back feet slipped backward and she fell off the roof.

Will watched unable to do much from how far away he was.

Claire jumped to her feet allowing the shadows to guide her in saving a wolfs life. 

Charisma managed to get back up onto the roof, she sat down, panting.

Claire reappeared near the wolf, curious why the Whispers were silent.

Charisma wagged at Claire.

Will caught up to Charisma, he noticed a human crouched near her.

Charisma glanced up at William, waging guiltily.

"William T. Spears, correct?" Claire asked standing up and glancing at him. "Rhetorical question,"

Will adjusted his glasses nodding.

"I apologize, I am not aware who you are," I told the wolf. "I trust Grell failed in his task?" I say rather than ask.

Charisma nodded, turning back after checking to make sure she could.

"Yes," Will stated frowning. Who was this human? He thought to himself.  
He nods at Charisma.

"My apologies, my name is Claire Smith. The Whispers have asked me to meet with you." Claire told them as the Whispers told her more.

Charisma glanced at Will and then looked confused about the 'whispers.'

"Who are the Whispers?" Will asked frowning.

"That is their name, they are a group of..." she trails off. "I don't actually know what they are, just that they know and tell me things." Claire turned to the being who was a wolf only moments ago and said. "You must be a powerful being if the Whispers know nothing of you."

Will glanced over at Charisma confused. What did she mean by that? He thought to himself.


End file.
